I Used To Know You
by JussiVuori
Summary: PG-13 Just To Be Safe


**This story is co-authored...and please check other stories out under my profile.**  
  
_**To clear things up,and get them established,these are the main characters,and their involvement with John-  
**_  
**Lily** - _John's gurl_

**Sean** - _John's bro_

**Trademarc (Marc Predka)** - _John's best friend_

**Josh** - _John's friend_

**Adam **- _John's friend_

**Jaime** - _Lily's friend_

**Kristy** - _Lily's friend  
_  
**_A/N: This story is a John Cena fic and no we do not own any of the real people in this story such as anyone from WWE or Sean or Trademarc, but we do own Lily, Josh, Adam, Jaime and Kristy._**

**_Chapter 1-Basic Thuganomics_**  
  
John signalled for Josh to start up the music as he begun to battle rap with Trademarc  
  
_"So... you think you're untouchable? Word life! This is basic thugonomics This is ba-basic thugomoics Word life! I'm untouchable, but I'm forcin you to feel me Word life! This is bas- Basic thugo-thugo-thugonomics Word life! I'm untouchable, but I'm forcin you to feel me  
  
Whether fightin, or spittin, my discipline is unforgiven Got you backin up, in a defensive position An ass-kickin anthem, heavyweight or bantam Holdin camps for ransom, the microphone phantom Teams hit the floor, this the new fight joint Like a broken needle kid, you missin the point! We dominate your conference with offense that's no nonsense My theme song hits, get your reinforcements! We strike quick with hard kicks, duckin ice picks Bare-knuckle men through fight pits, beat you lifeless Never survive this! Get forget like Alzheimer's Two-face rappers, walk away with four shiners The raw rhymer, turnin legends to old-timers My incisor's like a viper, bitin through your one-liners! New Deadman Inc. - and we about to make you famous Takin over Earth and still kickin in Uranus!  
  
Word life! This is basic thugonomics This is ba-basic thugomoics Word life! I'm untouchable, but I'm forcin you to feel me Word life! This is bas- Basic thugo-thugo-thugonomics Word life! I'm untouchable, but I'm forcin you to feel me."_

John finished.  
  
Trademarc started up,spitting out his verse.  
  
_"You ain't advanced enough to process potential phonetical concepts The Objects are Foreign, like blot tests Sponsored sex, a complex, regardless of your finesse or your fitness, it's the condition of business Your lame vision of a underground, physical image You're underneath to undermine your whole, typical image With the precision of percentages, and the collision of sedatives Poetry, beats, and mics - we untouchable like righteous sluts with no crevices Streets unite, we rock right over dumber beats Yo' cats couldn't come this hot first off in the summer heat Forget two takes, kill y'all birds the first time Yo' best {shit} ain't, worthy of my filler or worst rhymes I'm better than nice, check the veteran stripes Leave you beside yourself with fear, I kill you, and bury you twice Despite the cover of night, trackin your flight Like guerilla warfare, where the grass is dense Approachin me is a quick way to get referred to in the past tense Dead that! When the light to mic is on The crowd is dead like the intermission when you on the titantron."_

Trade marc finished.  
  
John started the last verse

_"Word life! This is basic thugonomics This is ba-basic thugomoics Word life! I'm untouchable, but I'm forcin you to feel me Word life! This is bas- Basic thugo-thugo-thugonomics."_

Josh turned the music off and slapped John and Trademarc on the back.  
  
"Dinner is ready,you guys!" John's long time girlfriend,and quite possibly the love of his life,called into the room,from the kitchen.  
  
Lily had long red hair _( think Mary Jane Watson/Kirsten Dunst in Spiderman 1 ),_and caramel colored eyes.She was tall (6''1) and curvy with a six pack and defined (slightly) muscles on her arms and legs.  
  
"Mmm...smells good babe."John said,wrapping his arms around Lily,and nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Eat it before it goes cold though,or you'll go hungry." Lily said,as he proceeded in kissing down her neck.  
  
"Fine,we'll finish later." John said,and after flashing a cheeky smile towards Lily,sat down and shovelled the food into his mouth.  
  
"Great battle back there John." Adam said,as Trademarc,and Josh nodded affirmatively.  
  
John looked down. "Thanks guys...I wasn't up to par though." John said modestly.  
  
"Whateva..." Lily said, "you were great...you too Trademarc."  
  
"Thanks Lils." Trademarc said.

* * *

I know it's short,but it's sweet...I hope lol.

_**Please R&R if you want a cookie,some milk and a chocolate cake!**_


End file.
